


This ended up being way too green...!

by ClumsyRoyalty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyRoyalty/pseuds/ClumsyRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to draw The Discilpe, which I was most happy to do. But I didn't really know what to draw her doing, so somewhere along the line, she ended up wearing a suit?<br/>I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MYSTERY PAL, and happy holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ended up being way too green...!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recipient](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Recipient), [sexyfundancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfundancing/gifts).




End file.
